A Bibliotecária
by TaehQueen
Summary: Resumo: Stefan mata a saudade de Elena, depois de ficar trancado na Tumba.


**Título:** A Bibliotecária  
 **Autor:** Fernanda  
 **Categoria:** **Concurso NFF II/2011, Curtindo a Vida Adoidado / Mentiras** , The Vampire Diaries, Stefan&Elena, 2ª Temporada, pós epi 2x11, smut.  
 **Ship:** Stelena  
 **Advertências:** Sexo  
 **Classificação:** NC-17  
 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
 **Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
 **Resumo:** Stefan mata a saudade de Elena, depois de ficar trancado na Tumba.

 **Tema (s) utilizado (s):** Curtindo a vida adoidado  
 **Itens utilizados:**  
1- _A pergunta não é o que vamos fazer, mas o que não vamos fazer._  
2- _A vida passa rápido demais, e, se você não parar de vez em quando para vivê-la, acaba perdendo seu tempo._  
3- _Vou deixar a vida me levar aonde ela quiser..._

Elena olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Ela vestia uma blusa vermelha, justa e decotada, mini-saia jeans rodada e óculos de aro escuro. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo completavam o traje. Rodopiou pelo quarto e a saia curta se ergueu, revelando a calcinha de renda. Sentia-se ridícula e riu.

_ Uma das fantasias de todo homem... uma bibliotecária safada.

Ela pulou de susto, levando as duas mãos ao coração.

_ Stefan! Não devia entrar assim no meu quarto. Quase me matou de susto!

Ele se aproximou, saindo das sombras da janela. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o olhar guloso, apreciando as pernas perfeitas.

_ Você pretende comparecer ao evento amanhã, assim?

_ Por que? Com ciúmes? – ela provocou com um sorriso.

_ Com certeza...

_ Não devia...

_ Eu te amo, não posso evitar.

_ Não se esqueça de que você também será leiloado. E ainda por cima vestido de zorro!

_ É diferente.

_ Machista!

Stefan riu. Elena sorriu e o encarou, mas logo o semblante dela se anuviou.

_ Não fique assim. – ele pediu.

_ São tantas coisas acontecendo, Stefan. Tantos problemas...

_ Mas esse fim de semana nós combinamos esquecer todos eles, certo?

Elena suspirou.

_ Não sei se consigo.

_ Precisa tentar.

_ Mas o que vamos fazer se eles aparecerem no festival?

_ _A pergunta não é o que vamos fazer, mas o que não vamos fazer._ Não vamos pensar neles. Esse fim de semana nós vamos curtir. Sem Elijah, sem Klaus, ou qualquer das outras aberrações que nos causam problemas.

Elena sorriu. Stefan a tocou. A mão dele foi subindo lentamente até alcançar-lhe as maçãs do rosto e prosseguiu, tocando-lhe a nuca. Então, puxou o elástico que lhe prendia parte dos cabelos e os soltou.

_ _A vida passa rápido demais, e, se você não parar de vez em quando para vivê-la, acaba perdendo seu tempo._ – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Seu toque a impressionava, a inebriava e sua respiração adquiriu um ritmo mais lento, enquanto ondas de arrepio a estremeciam. No momento, parecia-lhe inconcebível a idéia de pesar em outra coisa, a não ser nele, em seu toque. Poderia desfrutar daquele carinho por toda a eternidade.

— O que acha de não pensarmos em mais ninguém? — A voz de Stefan soava como música aos ouvidos dela. — O que acha de nos concentrarmos apenas em mim e em você? — sugeriu, encostando os lábios úmidos contra os dela. — Só nós dois. Dois estranhos, que acabaram de se conhecer... – ele olhou para a roupa dela. – Em uma Biblioteca, é claro.

Elena riu. Só os dois... A idéia a agradava. Stefan sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Elena que, não resistindo à tentação, apoiou as mãos em seu peito.

_ Stefan, essa também é sua fantasia? – ela perguntou maliciosa.

_ Adoro ouvi-la dizer meu nome. — ele afirmou, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. — Repita.

Incapaz de deixar de retribuir aquele olhar penetrante, Elena obedeceu-lhe:

_ Stefan...

Elena ouviu a própria voz rouca, sedutora e quase não a reconheceu.

Os lábios dele cobriram os dela com ânsia e Elena os entreabriu para receber a língua úmida que provava a sua. Enlevada, deslizou-lhe as mãos pelos braços e entrelaçou-as atrás da nuca de Stefan, cedendo à paixão que os consumia.

Ele afundou os dedos entre seus cabelos sedosos, fazendo-a pender a cabeça para trás. Quando interrompeu o beijo, ouviu-a protestar e tranqüilizou-a:

_ Calma, meu amor. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

Beijando-lhe o queixo, escorregou os lábios pescoço abaixo, provando-lhe a pele de pêssego. Elena não pensou em detê-lo, nem por um segundo. A respiração de Stefan tocava seu pescoço suavemente, roubando-lhe as defesas.

_ Elena, eu te amo tanto. — Stefan revelou, beijando-lhe um dos ombros. — Senti tanto a sua falta quando estava preso naquela tumba...

_ Eu também senti sua falta.

Ele mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e o prendeu entre os dentes, sem exercer pressão, depois o mordeu de leve. Elena tocou-lhe o maxilar e sentiu uma deliciosa onda de arrepio percorrer-lhe as costas. Prosseguindo matando a saudade, insinuou os dedos pela abertura do colarinho, sentindo-lhe a pele lisa. Ao desabotoar-lhe o primeiro botão, ouviu-o prender a respiração de modo sibilante e sorriu baixinho.

Stefan segurou-a pela cintura e sentou-a em seu colo. Ele beijou-lhe a boca mais uma vez e, agora, foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo.

A saia de Elena se ergueu ligeiramente revelando-lhe as coxas perfeitas. Stefan tocou-a sobre a calcinha, deliciando-se com o contato sedutor. Curvando-se, ajudou-a a tirar os sapatos de salto alto e tocou-lhe os tornozelos delicados subindo as mãos bem devagar. Sentindo-a remexer-se, impaciente, ele sorriu.

Como não ter pressa, ela pensava, se tinha os nervos à flor da pele. Por quanto tempo ainda suportaria aquela doce tortura?

Os carinhos de Stefan tinham o poder de lhe despertar sensações maravilhosas.

Stefan a abraçava como quem segura uma peça rara e delicada nas mãos. Sua ternura a encantava, desde o começo do namoro. O beijo, que começou suave e terno, foi se intensificando e suas línguas se encontraram, sedentas.

Stefan deitou-a cuidadosamente e acomodou-se a seu lado. Abraçando-a pela cintura, pressionou-lhe os quadris de modo sensual, fazendo-a perceber o quanto já estava excitado. Elena moveu os quadris no mesmo ritmo.

Stefan moveu os lábios por seus ombros, deslizando a ponta da língua, e foi progressivamente descendo em direção ao decote da blusa. Com a mão livre, tocou-lhe um dos seios, estimulando-lhe o mamilo até senti-lo ereto sob os dedos. Elena arqueou as costas e retirou a peça completamente.

Stefan puxou-a pela mão e a fez levantar-se. Elena, sustentando-lhe o olhar, esticou os braços para trás e desceu o zíper da mini-saia.

A saia curta escorregou-lhe pelos quadris, amontoando-se sobre seus pés. Sob ela, Elena usava apenas uma calcinha de renda branca. Excitado, ele mediu-a dos pés à cabeça, detendo o olhar em cada curva. Então, abraçando-a pela cintura, curvou-se e mergulhou o rosto no vale entre seus seios.

Ao sentir os joelhos estremecerem, Elena respirou fundo e segurou-lhe a cabeça entre as mãos, puxando-o para mais perto. Stefan entendeu seu gesto e beijou-lhe um mamilo, levando-a ao delírio.

_ Oh, Stefan...

Seu murmúrio quase inaudível foi uma verdadeira confissão aos ouvidos dele, que continuou a estimulá-la.

Elena apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e o empurrou delicadamente, abrindo uma distância entre eles. Sorrindo com malícia, desabotoou os demais botões da camisa de Stefan e jogou-a ao chão, impedindo-o de abraçá-la, beijou-lhe o peito com paixão e foi deslizando a boca molhada até alcançar-lhe o cós da calça.

Ele respirava depressa, ofegante, e Elena sorriu, feliz por lhe proporcionar prazer. Com dedos ágeis, soltou o fecho da calça e desceu parcialmente o zíper. Então, procurando prolongar aqueles momentos deliciosos, ajoelhou-se e tirou-lhe cada uma das meias.

Ao se reerguer, terminou de descer-lhe o zíper da calça e ajudou-o a se livrar daquela incômoda barreira. Sua intenção era prosseguir com seus carinhos, porém Stefan percebeu que não conseguiria se conter por muito mais tempo, pois a saudade era muita.

Ele tornou a deitá-la na cama, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Tornando a beijá-la, insinuou um joelho por entre suas coxas e, ao senti-la pronta para recebê-lo, penetrou-a devagar.

Elena gemeu de prazer e lançou-lhe as pernas ao redor da cintura. Em poucos instantes, seus corpos começaram uma dança lânguida, primitiva. Stefan percebeu que logo ela atingia o clímax, dizendo seu nome baixinho, enquanto lhe cravava as unhas nas costas.

Logo em seguida, era a vez dele também alcançar o êxtase.

Passados alguns instantes, sempre abraçando-a, ele a beijou e inverteu as posições, deixando-a adormecer com a cabeça pousada em seu peito.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

O barulho de água vindo do banheiro despertou Elena. Sonolenta, apoiou-se em um cotovelo e olhou para o relógio de cabeceira: sete horas da manhã. Resmungando, tornou a afundar o rosto no travesseiro. Por que acordar tão cedo num sábado?

Levantando o travesseiro, ouviu Stefan cantando no banheiro e riu sozinha. Ele improvisava a seu modo a letra de uma famosa canção country.

Elena bocejou e trançou os dedos sob a nuca; só então sentiu o cheirinho de café fresco no ar. Virando-se para a mesinha-de-cabeceira, viu uma xícara fumegante com um bilhete embaixo: "Já está com saudades? Volto já!"

Jamais poderia pensar que Stefan lhe traria café na cama. Feliz, ajeitou os travesseiros às costas e sentou-se na cama. Stefan era mesmo especial, um namorado apaixonado, capaz de fazê-la perder o autocontrole em total abandono. Só de lembrar os momentos que haviam passado juntos, já sentia o rosto esquentar.

Fora uma noite maravilhosa. Stefan a deixara plenamente satisfeita e suas carícias a levaram ao delírio. Ela conseguira se esquecer completamente de seus problemas.

Elena sequer se lembrava de quando finalmente acabara adormecendo. Haviam feito amor várias vezes, até que finalmente o cansaço os vencesse. Dormir novamente nos braços de Stefan tinha sido uma experiência deliciosa. Há muito tempo não desfrutava de tanta paz e aconchego.

Ao ouvir a porta do boxe se abrir ela se deu conta de que devia estar com uma aparência horrível, toda descabelada.

A porta do banheiro abriu-se e Stefan emergiu de uma nuvem de vapor, usando uma toalha amarrada à cintura. O peito e os cabelos continuavam molhados.

_ Bom dia. — cumprimentou-a com um de seus sorrisos radiantes.

_ Bom dia!

Ele contornou a cama e sentou-se junto de Elena, beijando-lhe os lábios.

_ Vejo que encontrou meu bilhete.

_ Obrigada pelo café. — ela agradeceu, sentindo-se encabulada ante o olhar faminto que ele lhe dirigia. – Pelo que percebi estamos sozinhos em casa, ou você não teria descido para preparar meu café...

_ Estamos. – ele confirmou com um sorriso. - E então? Sentiu minha falta?

Bem-humorada, Elena deu de ombros, fazendo pouco-caso:

_ Não, por quê?

Ele curvou-se mais um pouco e beijou-lhe o ombro.

_ Nem um pouquinho?

_ Não mesmo. Para ser franca, ao acordar, tive de me esforçar para lembrar quem era aquele sujeito que cantava no meu chuveiro. — ela brincou.

_ Bem, neste caso, acho que vou ter de me apresentar de novo.

Stefan tinha um brilho malicioso no olhar e Elena levou a brincadeira adiante:

_ Como é mesmo seu nome?

_ Stefan. Stefan Salvatore.

_ Ah, é! — Elena arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo introduzir um braço sob as cobertas. — Stefan... — murmurou com voz sensual.

Ele acariciou-lhe os seios.

_ O que pretende fazer hoje? – ele perguntou. – Antes do evento, eu quero dizer.

_ Não sei... O que acha de irmos passear no parque?

_ Não, não. - ele protestou, deslizando a mão sobre seu ventre macio. - Muitas formigas, cachorros e confusão.

_ E o cemitério onde nos conhecemos?

_ Muito mórbido. Tenho uma idéia melhor. — garantiu ele, atirando a toalha no chão. — Vamos ficar aqui mesmo.

_ E fazer o que? – ela se fingiu de boba.

_ Confia em mim? – ele perguntou beijando-a na boca.

_ Com a minha vida. – ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

_ Então deixa que eu te levo. – ele sussurrou de volta.

_ _Vou deixar a vida me levar aonde ela quiser..._ – Elena cantou baixinho.

Eles riram e rolaram pela cama.

 **FIM**


End file.
